


Specific Robe

by BigMammaLlama5, MicheTS



Series: PRAU: A Carmilla Pacific Rim Adventure [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla wants to spend her day off lounging, but there's a hitch in her plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specific Robe

Carmilla frantically tore round their bunk, her mattress was upended, Laura’s pulled on to the concrete floor. She scanned the piles of strewn objects, bedding and clothes in the room for the hundredth time. It was nowhere to be found. Damn it. It was their day off and all she wanted to do was lounge around in nothing but her flannel robe, reading a book and eating junk food. She had the latter two things, just not the damn robe.

Carmilla put her hand to her face as she thought. The musky scent she could smell on her fingers suddenly jogged her memory, a dreamy smirk spread across her face as she replayed the events of this morning.

Last time she had the damn thing on she had come out the bathroom wearing it. Laura had been stood in the middle of the room looking adorable and half asleep still. Her hair was all mussed up on the one side, her nose crinkled in disgust at the prospect of being awake and upright on her day off. She was lazily scratching her arm and clearly trying to orientate herself. It was _adorable_.

Carmilla remembered stepping forward, opening her robe and wrapping Laura in it. Laura had laughed when she realised Carmilla was completely naked underneath and slunk her arms round Carmilla’s waist. They’d kissed and said good morning. Then they’d kissed again. Laura began running her hands gently up Carmilla’s back. Then they were making out. Things were escalating quickly as they often did between them and then…

…Oh shit. Carmilla remembered shrugging the robe off and tossing it haphazardly on to the floor. She turned to face her bed and threw her arm behind her, seriously considering the trajectory at which she launched her robe into the room.

“Hundesohn!” she hissed to herself. Carmilla tore out their bunk and ran like her life depended on it to the laundry room.

It was the only place it could be. She must have tossed it in to the laundry pile that had been collecting in the corner of the room and Laura had finally broken and decided today was the day to do the damn laundry.

Carmilla skidded to a halt outside the laundry room, grabbing on to the doorframe to stop herself overshooting the entrance. She launched herself into the room and ran towards the front loading washer that Laura was currently sat cross-legged a top. She let out a low groan and sank to her knees as she saw the familiar pattern of her flannel robe go tumbling past the glass.

“Um, Carm’?” Laura asked peering over the newspaper she’d been reading, “What’s the panic?”

“The robe,” Carmilla whispered as she looked up at her girlfriend, “you washed my robe.”

“It was in the laundry,” Laura replied slowly, she was one hundred and ten percent confused right now and slightly concerned with her co-pilot’s actions.

Carmilla turned her back to the washer and slid down to the floor. With her head in her hands she groaned, “You don’t wash the robe.”

Laura rolled her eyes and hopped off the washer, she scooted down next to Carmilla and put a hand on her knee, “Carm’?”

Carmilla looked up and stared earnestly into Laura’s eyes, “It makes it all scratchy and stiff and no fun to wear naked.” She punctuated the end of a sentence with a pout.

It took all of Laura’s will power to stifle the laugh that threatened to erupt from her chest, Carmilla looked so sincerely distraught, “Carm’ the thing was disgusting. You, on more than one occasion I may add, have used it to wipe your face and/or your fingers on it when we’ve…” Laura trailed off mid babble as a thought suddenly occurred to her, “Eww, Carm’,” she started again feeling a little disgusted, “Is that something you’ve always done? How many women were...”

“Gusch!” Carmilla practically shouted as she leaned away from Laura.

Laura had absolutely no idea what she’d just said, they’d only gone over the very basics in German thus far, but from the look of genuine hurt on Carmilla’s face, she was sure it wasn’t great.

“Laura Hollis, you are the only other woman apart from myself to ever have seen that robe! To be wrapped up on that robe! To even WEAR the robe!”

Ok. Yep. Carmilla was definitely shouting now.

Laura leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Carmilla’s lips, “I’m sorry,” she said as she continued to lay gentle kisses on Carmilla’s nose, “I didn’t know,” her eyelids, “You know I didn’t do it on purpose,” she breathed into her girlfriend’s ear.

Laura pulled back to see Carmilla’s face soften, the quick anger withdrawing from her eyes, being replaced with something else entirely.

“Hollstein laundry room PDA!” Kirsch hollered as he strolled into the room carrying a huge load of laundry.

“Hollstein?” Carmilla asked as she turned her gaze from Laura and sighed at the sudden interruption.

Kirsch looked at her hopefully as he dumped the laundry on top of a free washer,

Carmilla shrugged, “It’s one of your better efforts Beefcake.”

Kirsch grinned from ear to ear as he began to stuff laundry indiscriminately into the washer, not bothering to separate lights from darks. Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh at the visible discomfort this was causing Laura.

“So what’s happening with my favourite ladies?”

Carmilla pointed up at the glass above her and watched as Kirsch went wide eyed,

“Oh my god Laur’. You washed her robe?”

“Oh for…holy crap! You too?” Laura got to her feet and threw her hands up in defeat.

“You don’t wash the robe!” Carmilla and Kirsch replied in unison.

Laura let out a growl of frustration and grabbed the first thing that came to hand. She launched a pair of balled up socks at Kirsch and laughed as he dramatically dived out the way.

“Well at least you didn’t just throw it out,” he said as he got to his feet again, “unlike some people we know.”

“She threw out your robe dude?” Carmilla asked as she stood and dusted herself off, “oh, my condolences.”

Kirsch nodded his head solemnly as Carmilla patted him on the arm.

Laura rolled her eyes so hard she was sure they were going to fall out her head this time. She was surrounded by idiots.


End file.
